This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Phase I/II, open-label multicenter study of BMS-232632 as part of combination antiretroviral regimens. The sample size will be a minimum of 72 subjects and will include HIV-infected infants, children, and adolescents ages 3 calendar months and 1 day to 21 years, who are either ART-nanve or ART-experienced.